deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Trophies
Achievements and Trophies are a set of 50 hidden goals that Chuck can complete in Dead Rising 2. Currently, Dead Rising 2 has a total of 45 "offline" achievements and 5 that must be obtained online (through co-op or multiplayer). Playing on an Xbox 360 awards the player 20 points per achievement, which accumulates on their Gamer Tag by adding points to the total (from other games they may have played before), while playing on a Playstation 3 awards the player Trophies which act as a total amount of trophies rather than any point score being involved. Unique to the PS3 is a hidden 51st trophy for almost all the games, called the Platinum Trophy which is awarded for getting every other trophy in the game. The Xbox 360 does not have this type of achievement. Keeping with the style of the first Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2's achievements are all worth 20 points a piece regardless of the accomplishment (something as small as putting 10 masks on zombies heads will cost the same as beating the game). There is a total of 1,000 possible points to obtain. Upon completing all achievements, the player will have the game added to their "Completed" collection that can be accessed through the Xbox 360 dashboard and can be seen on various sites such as TrueAchievements. Achievements This list was first posted on August 2, 2010 on 360sync.com.Donski, Exclusive: Dead Rising 2 Achievements, 360 Sync, (August 2, 2010). Click the name to go to the specific achievement page to read hints or add your own. Zombie Slaughter Kill 500 zombies Easily done in one playthrough, even if the player is not trying to complete the achievement. Zombie Destruction Kill 5,000 zombies For best effect, use either the Slicecycle or SUV and drive along the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip. Can be combined with Having a Gas if done after the military arrives. Can also be done in succession with the Zombie Genocider achievements. Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder Kill 53,596 zombies Acquire durability Magazines and ride around on the slicecycle for the 72,000 zombie kills.Dead Rising 2 books, do any of them help combo weapons?, gaming.stackexchange, (October 8, 2010). Alternatively, aquire the driving magazine located in the Americana Casino and use the SUV for the 53,596 zombie kills. If doing cases, the achievement can be earned just before Katey's 4th Zombrex injection. Highly recommended to complete the Zombie Genocide Master achievement in the same run as this achievement. Zombie Genocide Master Kill 72,000 zombies Acquire durability Magazines and ride around on the slicecycle for the 72,000 zombie kills.Dead Rising 2 books, do any of them help combo weapons?, gaming.stackexchange, (October 8, 2010). Alternatively, aquire the driving magazine located in the Americana Casino and use the SUV for the 72,000 zombie kills. If doing cases, the achievement can be aquired midway through the day after the military arrives. Vigilante Justice Defeat 5 psychopaths Defeat 5 psychopaths. This achievement can be earned by defeating psychopaths featured in the story and psychopaths met in normal cases. If achievement does not automatically register, kill another psychopath until it unlocks. Looters and mercenaries do not count towards getting the achievement. Judge, Jury and Executioner Defeat 10 psychopaths As Chuck progresses through the game, fight each psychopath that appears. Useful weapons for psychopaths are Knife Gloves, Laser Swords, and LMGs. Also remember to bring food such as Quickstep and other mixed drinks. *Snowflake, the Looters, and the Mercenaries do NOT count toward this acheivement. Zombie Fu Kill 1,000 zombies barehanded Elbow drop, dropkick or punch thousands of zombies along Silver Strip and the Royal Flush Plaza. Do not use "Pick-Up", as only the zombie thrown will count, not the ones it hits. All other melee attacks count. Pick up the hand to hand magazine for a damage boost. As a reward Chuck gains an outfit called "Tattered Clothes", which is similar to the outfit worn by Simon Pegg in the film "Shaun Of The Dead". Wrong Kind of “Chopper” Kill 1,000 zombies while riding a motorcycle Modifying a motorcycle to a Slicecycle will help with this achievement. Run through the zombies in the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip until it unlocks. He Hasn’t Covered Wars… Use every type of firearm on a zombie Firearms used across multiple play throughs will count toward the achievement. A player does not necessary need to kill a zombie with each weapon, just to use each weapon on a zombie. Weapons needed to complete this achievement: Head Trauma Use every type of melee weapon on a zombie. :See Head Trama Death From Afar Use every type of ranged weapon on a zombie :See: Death From Afar Explosive Temper Use every type of explosive on a zombie Weapons used accross multiple playthroughs count toward the achievement. It is not necessary to kill a zombie with each weapon, just to use each weapon on a zombie. Weapons needed to complete Explosive Temper: *Acetylene Tank *Dynamite *Gasoline Canister *Grenade *Propane Tank *Rocket Fireworks Slaughter – S = Laughter! Use every type of novelty weapon on a zombie :See Slaughter - S = Laughter Come On! Follow Me! Escort 8 survivors at once :See Come On! Follow Me! Saving the Day Save 10 survivors This is an easy to get achievement, just complete Missions and rescue survivors. If you're having trouble you may want to pick up the leadership magazine. Hero of Fortune City Save 50 survivors There is a total of 74 survivors Chuck can save, but Chuck only needs 50 to get the achievement. As a reward for this Achievement Chuck will gain the Willamette Mall Security Uniform the same out fit worn by Otis in Dead Rising 1 Needs More Chainsaw Create a combo weapon All Chuck has to do is make a combo weapon. After getting the Maintenance Room Key from Raymond Sullivan, make a Spiked Bat in the Maintenance Room just outside the Safe House. Duct Tape FTW Create all combo weapons Duct Tape FTW is earned by creating all Combo Weapons in the game. Combo Cards are not necessary for this achievement. FTW is an abbreviation of "For The Win". Apprentice Rising Reach level 25 Professional Rising Reach level 50 Save survivors, defeat psychopaths and kill zombies. Saving survivors and defeating psychopaths guarantees the most leveling, so try to combine this achievement with Hero of Fortune City, Vigilante Justice and Judge, Jury and Executioner. Leveling through killing zombies is best obtained when doing the Z-Genocider 2: Genocide Harder and Zombie Genocide Master achievements. Fashion Aficionado Change into 10 different pieces of clothing. Looking dapper Chap! To unlock the achievement just change into whatever clothing Chuck can find, and Chuck will gain the achievement after going through several stores. Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser? Change into all the clothes in the game See: Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser? Clean Record Complete The Facts Complete Zombrex 1 through 4 as well as Cases 1 through 7, to unlock the case called "The Facts". Upon completion, this achievement will unlock. Bartender Mix a drink Just mix two of any food item in a Blender. There are blenders in most areas, such as the Atlantica Casino and the Slot Ranch Casino. Look At All That Juice! Create and consume all mixed drinks in the game This achievement can easily be done in just the Food Court. Note: The title of this achievement, Look at all that Juice, is a reference to a line spoken by Cole-Train in the Gears of War series. In the first game, he says it after seeing a large liquid supply that the Locust Army intends to use for their purposes. Finally Full Eat all types of food in the game :See: Finally Full Having a Gas Kill 1,000 “special” zombies Defeat the special Gas Zombies that appear starting Case 6-1: Help Arrives. Best obtained using a Slicecycle or the SUV running through the Silver Strip and Platinum Strip. This achievement is earned by killing a thousand gas zombies. Keeping track can be difficult, as Chuck's counter doesn't differentiate between gas and normal zombies. This can be done after the failure of the Military response and the rescue of Rebecca Chang Chuck has some time during Case 7-2: The Only Lead. * Acquire the Motorcycle ** Unlock the bike key during Meet the Contestants * Acquire the Bikes magazine ** Dead Rising: In the Slot Ranch Casino cashiers den is the Bikes magazine- on the desk at the back of the break room ** Off the Record: Underground - Near the Yucatan Casino Ramp - On some boxes in the left hand corner. (In Story magazine cannot be accessed until Case 7-2). * Acquire the Chainsaw ** At the Silver Strip - stage - climb up on top. ** Facing the stage, climb up the left speaker stack, then up onto the scaffolding. ** Pick up the chainsaw. This is the closest chainsaw to the bike trailer. * Create a Slicecycle ** At the Yucatan Casino entrance enter the bike trailer and combine the bike with the chainsaw. *Do lots of laps, killing zombies. Gas zombies do not respawn. By the time the bike explodes, Chuck should have enough time to open the lab, kill everyone then get the laptop and head back, having the 1000 gas zombies. Father of the Month Give Katey a gift In the Royal Flush Plaza take a water gun or a giant stuffed animal and bring it back to the Safe House. Give the gift to Katey and the achievement will unlock. Father of the Year Give Katey every possible gift Justice Served Complete Overtime Mode In order to unlock Overtime Mode, the player must complete Cases 1 through 7 and give TK Zombrex before completing The Facts. After completing the facts, Overtime mode will begin...and the player must complete it in order to unlock this achievement. Better With a Friend Solve all case files in Co-op Cases can be completed in any order and with multiple players. As long as every case (including The Facts) is completed, the achievement will unlock. Overtime Mode is NOT required for the achievement. Don’t You Die on Me! Revive another player in Co-op ;Trivia * This achievement's name is a reference to Gears of War. In Gears of War, the achievement is the same name and the requirements to unlock it are the same. Big Spender Spend $6,000,000 in Fortune City Earn money playing Terror is Reality online, play at Slot Machines, hack (or break) ATM machines, do cases (specifically ones that reward the player with money, such as survivor cases) and gamble with certain players in poker. If the player has at least $100,000 and the three gambling Magazines, they can exploit the giant pink slot machine in Slot Ranch Casino to win large jackpots. The player must choose the right slot for the bigger payouts, with a max payout of $100,000. It is possible to obtain multiple $100,000 wins back to back and there is no limit to how many times you can win on this machine. If luck is not on the player's side, be sure to save in the nearby restroom before playing (and reload/save as necessary). After earning money, the player must spend this money around the city. Anything that requires you spending money will be tracked on the Status screen, to help the player know how much they have still to spend until reaching the achievement. It is best to exploit Pawn Shops and even the expensive pink slot machine (which is $1,000 a bet), even some of the games around the city until the achievement is unlocked. Special note: Buying the Knight Boots and SUV Key is a quick way to spend $4,000,000...and buying the chopper key will set you at $5,000,000 spent. Simply paying the Fortune Teller in front of the Bingo Hall on Silver Strip $1,200,000 to obtain the Burning Skull Combo Card will unlock this achievement easily. Window Shopper Enter all the stores in the game Simply entering a store will count for this achievement. To be certain the game registers that you've entered, wait for a message to appear on screen saying the name of the store before moving on. Stalls are also counted, if they are named. The best way to pursue this achievement is to move along the map, highlighting every colored spot and see if there is a name. If a name is displayed, then you must enter it for this achievement. This achievement is best combined with the Head Trauma, Chuck Greene: Cross Dresser?, Death from Afar, and Slaughter - S = Laughter achievements. Masquerade Have 10 zombies with masks on at once Place 10 items on zombie's heads, such as a servbot mask or zombie mask. The achievement often doesn't register even with 10 zombies wearing masks, so it is best to find a stockpile of masks that can constantly be grabbed and place it on as many zombies as Chuck can find. *There is a store in the Royal Flush Plaza that has an infinite supply of Lizard Masks. Gather the masks and place them on zombies til you get the achievement. *This achievement can be unlocked anywhere masks are found, so try areas such as the Royal Flush Plaza and Underground Tunnels. Improper Behavior Spray paint all Zombrex posters :See Zombrex Posters for a complete list *When spraying the posters, ensure that Chuck continues spraying the poster until the 1,000 PP bonus is granted. If Chuck stops early, or get interrupted, the poster will not count. *It is a good idea to keep track of which posters Chuck has sprayed or do them in a defined order because the paint will vanish from Zombrex posters once Chuck moves into a new area. *To be able to unlock the achievement, Chuck must advance at least to case 4-1. TK’s Favorite Play and win in all 9 TIR events Play TiR online and win matches til you get the achievement. See the Terror is Reality page for a list of events and strategies. Rising Star Come in first place in a single TIR event Play a TiR ranked online match and win. For a detailed list of events and strategies, see the Terror is Reality page. Win Big! Finish in first place in a TIR episode on the game Play an online TiR match and win the episode by placing first at the end. For a detailed list of events and strategies, see the Terror is Reality page. Custom Finish Give your Motorbike a custom paint job Custom Finish is earned when the player resprays a bike in Leon's trailer, which he unlocks after the boss battle. There is a USA Spray Paint can and a Green Spray Paint can behind the stand where the red motorbike is located. Curiously Inventive Collect all combo cards hidden in Fortune City There are nine hidden combo cards and seven of them are found via movie posters. The remaining two are located with the Fortune Whisperer and making the secret Wingman combo weapon. Life Saver Collect all survivor combo cards The Combo Cards are as follows: *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): Unlocked by saving LaShawndra Dawkins. *Plate Launcher (Plates + Cement Saw): Acquired when the mission Tape It Or Die 1 is successfully completed. *Blazing Aces (Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die members. *Exsanguinator (Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members. *Power Guitar (Electric Guitar + Amplifier): Unlocks by saving Floyd Stone. Tough Guy Collect all combo cards from psychopaths To get the achievement simply defeat the following psychopaths: * Everyone Knows Slappy - Slappy, to unlock the Flamethrower combo card. * World's Most Dangerous Trick - Roger Withers and Reed Wallbeck, to unlock the Rocket Launcher combo card. Half Deck Collect 25 combo cards See the Combo Cards page for information on how to unlock them. Full Deck Collect all combo cards * Chuck must be level 50 to get this achievement. Chuck must also get all of the hidden combo cards and psychopath/survivor combo cards. See the combo card page for information on how to unlock them. Data Miner Fill all entries in the notebook Simply meet every survivor and psychopath in the game. Can be completed in one playthrough, which will require you to complete Case files 1 through 7 as well as meet (and possibly save) every savable survivor in the game. This also includes fighting most psychopaths (not all need to be defeated, such as Leon Bell). It is not required to save or kill any psychopath/survivor unless the psychopath/survivor leads to another survivor or unless they are required to be dealt with for the story to progress. This achievement is best combined with Vigilante Justice, Judge, Jury and Executioner, Come On! Follow Me!, Saving the Day, Hero of Fortune City, Clean Record, Life Saver and Tough Guy. Can also be combined with Justice Served. *There are a total of 118 people in Fortune City. *Some of the survivors Chuck can save will not be marked as missions, they will appear at a set time around Fortune City. *After Chuck finds a person, they will be marked as located and will forever be marked in his notebook (so long as the player saves the game). Smashy Smash 100 zombies using the Smash skill move Aim the zombie Chuck is smashing at a wall, shelf, counter, or other zombie. Simply throwing them at the floor will rarely kill them. The achievement is cumulative, so the player doesn't have to do it all in one playthrough. Stick ‘em Up Stick it to a zombie by covering him in weapons and objects! Simply place 4 items on a zombie. Head to the Yucatan Casino and enter the restrauant here and grab the following items: *Large Barrell *Large Painting *Small Painting *Zombie Mask Place them in that order on one zombie and the achievement will unlock. The Skill To Survive Tame Snowflake In order to tame Snowflake, the player needs to set three pieces of steak down for her to eat. It is recommended to grab additional steak from the Texan restraunt in the Food Court before arriving here. Head to the save room before or after killing Ted. First, kill Ted Smith away from Snowflake. Lead Ted into the hallway just outside Maintanence Room 1. Chuck should not hurt snowflake, as any damage taken will require additional steak as her health bar needs to be full in order to tame her. Snowflake must see the steak in order to eat it, which will show her slowly stalking towards it before she gobbles it up. Unfortunately, 70% of the time she will attempt to attack Chuck rather than move toward the steak. The trick is patience, just lay the steak down in the clear white tile and try to stand between it and her (preferrabely near the area where Chuck first ran into her so Chuck can jump up if she comes near). If Snowflake becomes damaged, by a zombie or by Chuck, there are three additional steaks in the area to use. They are located on the right hand side of where she was sleeping at, one on a rock on the ground and two on the upper portion of the rock formation against the wall. After her health is full, a scene will play and she will join your party as a survivor. The achievement will then unlock. Tape it Or DIE This is a secret achievement. Unlock it to find out more about it. Discovered The Secret Combo Card. Did You Cheat By Checking Online? This achievement is earned by creating the secret Combo Weapon, the Wingman. DR2 Trophy Master This achievement is unlocked when all other achievements in Dead Rising 2 have been completed. Gallery Dead rising 2 acheivement fashion (2).png|Fashion Aficionado dead rising 2 achievment need more chainsaw 00181 justin tv.png|Needs More Chainsaw dead rising 2 achievment need more chainsaw 00181 justin tv (2).png|Needs More Chainsaw dead rising 2 achievement saving the day justin tv00022 (2).png|Saving the Day dead rising 2 achievement saving the day justin tv00022.png|Saving the Day Dead_rising_2_achievement_vigilante_justice_justin_tv_00188.png|Vigilante Justice Dead_rising_2_achievement_vigilante_justice_justin_tv_00188_(2).png|Vigilante Justice See also *Dead Rising Achievements *Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Achievements *Dead Rising 2: Case West Achievements *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Achievements External links *Dead Rising 2 Achievements and Guides, True Achievements. *Sam "Samoza" Tyler, Samoza’s Co-op Achievement Methods (SCAMs) - Dead Rising 2, Co-Optimus, (DEcember 13, 2010). *Automatic Achievement Unlocking, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods,(October 10, 2010). References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2 Achievements/Trophies